Many Things
by Riachanai
Summary: There are many things that Hinata and Sasuke can and can't handle. But after meeting each other, something changed that helped them balance out. But who knew their children would be the ones to really bring it out of them? Family drabbles until the end of August in honor of SasuHina month! Au-ish.


_Happy SasuHina month!_

* * *

There were many things Hinata could handle. She was a patient person after all, whether it came to complete strangers asking her for directions around Konoha or when listening to Hanabi frantically and passionately ranting about how Konohamaru "is a complete idiot when it comes to dating" and what not. Of course, her father berating her since she was a young child also influenced her, but she liked to think that she got it from her mother. Heck, stalking, no _pining_ over Naruto since she was a little girl pretty much showed how patient (and naïve) she was, not to mention when he made her wait for _three whole years _just for an answer to her confession. Even when said guy decided to court Sakura without giving an answer, she still waited. And waited. She knew what he was going to say, and anything would do for her, but she just wanted closure.

So that being said, yes, she was an _extremely _patient person. Just not when it came to one person. Somehow that person managed to weave himself into her life that seemed to drag on endlessly and put an end to it. He made her start anew. She needed him to balance out her life, and loved him for that (although it didn't start that way).

"_Sasuke! We have to go! Now!"_

"_Tch, I am Hyuuga! Don't rush me!"_

"_This baby won't wait for you, Sasuke!"_

Okay, so maybe she was only relatively patient.

* * *

There were many things that Sasuke couldn't handle. He would need more than ten fingers and toes to count the many things that annoyed him to no end. Sweet food being shoved at his face, his brother when they were younger, his brother always beating him at like, _everything_, loud people, fangirls, _kunoichi fangirls_, and finally, the dobe (though he would never actually admit that sometimes they were on brother level). And that was just to name a few. He literally hated everything. Although… he supposed he had love for one thing (tomatoes don't count, do they?). He just never knew it would be a certain shy indigo-haired girl who had followed his 'not' best friend dobe around during their academy days. Hell, she went against his very nature of dark and brooding, contrasting to her calming and peaceful nature. He had no idea how he fell in love with her and vice versa but hey, he wasn't complaining. Better her than any other of the women in this accursed village.

"Uchiha-sama, you may go inside now. Oh, and congratulations on your set of twins!" A cheery nurse called to him, exiting out of Hinata's hospital room.

Sasuke's eye twitched. _'Wait, Twins?!'_

Stunned, he quickly strided into the room, where he saw a fatigued Hinata laying on her bed. Her dark blue-tinted hair was splayed all over the pillow in wisps and her skin was paler than ever, but to him she was still beautiful. And since she had just given birth to not only one but two babies, he couldn't make fun of her for it. That, and he was scared she was still hormonal driven like during her pregnancy. He moved his eyes downwards to the two sleeping bundles in each of her arms._  
_

"Oh fuck me," he breathed out, still shocked that he had taken part in creating them.

"That's what I did to make them, didn't I?" Hinata chuckled faintly. Sasuke smirked and pinched her cheek lightly.

"Why yes, but when did you get so cheeky?"

"When I had no choice but to pop out these little guys," Hinata replied back. "Do you want to hold the first-born?"

Sasuke looked at both of their children. "Um...which one is it?"

"She," Hinata began, holding a newborn with hair as dark as his. "is the first-born. She wanted to come out before her brother, it seems."

Sasuke gently placed both a hand underneath her head to support it and another one under her body and cradled her. "I guess...this isn't so bad. What do you want to name her?"

Hinata smiled. "I was thinking of Mikoto, what do you think?"

"I was actually thinking of Hanako." Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "Y-you...wanted to name her after my mother?"

"Yes, and ironically you wanted to name our daughter after my mother," he smirked, still slightly rocking the baby girl in his arms to sleep. "What do we do now?"

Hinata thought for a minute. "How about we name her first name something else, but make her have a middle name with one of those names? I-I mean, I know it's uncommon here but I think it would be-"

"Hina," Sasuke cut her off. "I like that idea. It's good. How about you name our son and I'll name our daughter?

"You, you do? G-great! Okay, in that case…" she trailed off thinking. "...Keitaro."

"Keita-"

"-Itachi. Keitaro Itachi," she finished. "Is it too much?"

A genuine smile tugged at his lips. "Keitaro Itachi Uchiha. A bit of a mouthful, but they're a Hyuuga-Uchiha mix. Our children will be anything but normal."

"Have you thought of a boy's name?"

"Natsumi." Sasuke said.

"Summer beauty, because of their birthday?"

"Hanako," he added. "Natsumi Hanako Uchiha."

Hinata gave him a warm smile despite how tired she looked. "Sounds good. Here, why don't you hold Keitaro?" Sasuke nodded and exchanged babies with her. Keitaro definitely looked like his mom, he had dark hair with a blue tinge to it. Although, he was really curious to see their eyes which they hadn't opened since he entered the room. Lost in thought, he stared at his son until he felt a soft hand touch his face. His eyes widened a fraction and froze in his spot, not sure of what exactly to do. Keitaro's small fingers lightly skimmed his face, and then did something that Sasuke was not expecting to do in his arms.

He let out a blood curling scream and cried, looking for Hinata. Sasuke panicked, he wasn't good at handling anyone who was crying, much less screaming at him! He could've used his Sharingan to make him go back to sleep, but he promised to himself that he would never use it on his own kids.

'What the fuck do I do?!' he shouted at himself internally. Then he did something that yet again, was not expecting to do well like, ever.

He sang. It started out as a little hum, to a few whispered notes, and finally to a whole melody that had come rushing back to him in desperation. It was a song that his mother had sung to him and Itachi, and even sometimes to the other kids in his clan. The baby whined a little more before eventually falling back to sleep in his arms. As soon as Keitaro's breathing evened, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He looked at him once, moving his eyes onto Hinata's sleeping figure who was holding his also sleeping daughter.

"Three things. There are three things in my life that I love," he muttered out loud to no one in particular.

Hinata, who was pretending to be asleep, heard his statement and smiled a bit. Despite Sasuke's insecurity about being a good father, she knew that he would be one of the best.

And she also knew that Sasuke would be damned if he'd let Naruto-kun be a better father than he was.

Fin.

* * *

_Originally, this was going to be a oneshot. But considering there's still a lot of days left in August, I might make this a twoshot or maybe even a multichapter story (SasuHina families are always so cute/funny! Sasu-chan you stud you, having children with Hinata without marrying her yet XD). _

_This is also unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I didn't catch. 3_


End file.
